


Damsel in Distress

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it always Al?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress

It had been almost two hours. Al twisted his wrists again, the skin rubbed raw by the coarse, heavy rope that kept his hands tied behind the structural support. His shoulders and back ached from the forced position and he had developed a killer headache from his shiny new head wound.

It had been a routine job, one of the simple filler jobs they picked up as they wandered between larger cities. Standard issue vengeful spirit, a regular salt and burn. Only these jobs never seemed so much to be "simple" anymore. The vengeful spirit in this instance wasn't just laying waste to swathes of people but had targeted one in particular. And that person had decided that Al was a good hostage to try to make Ed work with him to put down the vengeful spirit. Not that they wouldn't have helped _anyway_, but this guy was really not in his right mind.

And Al had been heading out of the library, trying to find out if the police had ever recovered the location of Sara Attler's body when Jeremy Duncan nearly cracked his head open with a bag full of bricks.

Here he was, in some abandoned warehouse off of Main Street, unable to contact Ed in any way and hoping that Duncan didn't try to off his brother instead of work with him to try to get Sara put to rest.

The man had been ridiculously unbalanced when Al had woken up, and he didn't seem like he was getting any saner. Once again, Al was reminded that there was no such thing as a "simple" salt and burn.

He hit his head back against the pillar and instantly regretted it, his head was throbbing where Duncan had nearly caved it in. Ed needed to get his ass tied up more often, he wasn't the fucking damsel in distress in this family.

It sounded like someone pushed the door that was out of Al's line of sight open. He stilled, tilting his head to hear better. He could hear footsteps, a steady sound and hard to muffle on bare concrete, but the footsteps were much lighter than Duncan's and hell Ed stomped every damn where so it couldn't be him. Could be a cop.

He could risk that chance right now, he just wanted to get untied. "Hey," Al called out hoarsely. "I'm over here!"

The footsteps stopped for a moment, and then came at a run.

Mei tore around the corner, her gun in one hand and relief in her eyes when she spotted him. "Mei," Al said, certain he was hallucinating. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"_Hundan_, you don't get to ask me that," Mei said, looking around the room carefully, not relaxing her guard.

"Duncan was alone," Al said, shifting uncomfortably. "Is Ed all right?"

"Duncan's dead," Mei said. "He shot Ed."

"WHAT!" Al tried to get to his feet while still tied to the column, which would have been funny if he wasn't so frantic. "Is he all right, why isn't he here did you take him to the hospital-"

"Yes, because taking someone wanted by the FBI to a hospital is the wisest thing in the world," Mei said patiently, walking the perimeter before ascertaining there were no traps, and no one hiding, waiting to pop out from behind a wall. "He's fine, Al. Winry's sewing him up at your hotel room."

Al relaxed, his shoulders sagged. "If we're lucky, she won't be taking him to pieces in there," he said wearily. "Can you untie me so we can go? I'm fucking starving."

Mei crouched beside Al at the pillar and hesitated, before leaning her forehead against his shoulder. He heaved a sigh as she just breathed for a moment, then leaned back, and smacked him in the side of the head.

Al saw stars. "What the hell," he protested, blinking away the spots.

"_TAMADE hundan_," she almost shouted, shoving him in the shoulder. "Your brother almost got himself killed because you let your guard down!" She put her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Don't worry me like that."

"I'm sorry," Al said, gritting his teeth. "Could you maybe untie me now? I'm getting kinda uncomfortable."

"No," Mei said.

Al craned his neck to look down at her. "_No?_"

She smirked at him and swung a leg over his lap. "No," she repeated. "We should give Ed and Winry some time to themselves, don't you think?" She kissed the side of his face tenderly, and Al groaned.

"Ed's not interested in Winry, Mei."

"Says you," Mei said with a little bit of a smirk. "Ed likes girls, and Winry's a girl. A hot one, at that." She wiggled her butt on his lap and Al groaned again and rolled his eyes. He was too tired and sore for this, dammit.

"Mei-"

Then she was kissing him, one hand on his jaw, the other on his shoulder. Al sighed again but gave in to her, a slow kiss that turned heated. "It's been a long time," Al rumbled when she finally released him, her breath coming in little pants.

"Seven weeks," Mei said agreeably. "Wisconsin. The black dog sitings."

"We had to leave, did you ever find out what was going on with that?" Al asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

She put a hand in his hair. "Shop talk later," Mei said, standing up on her knees and pulling her top up. She pushed her chest into his face and Al laughed finally, his face buried in her breasts. He inhaled deeply, the scent of her and kissed the flesh gently. She put one hand in his hair again.

"You have a bondage kink," Al said, his tongue running along the swell of her breast, before catching a nipple in his teeth.

"I like the idea of you helpless," Mei said, a bit breathlessly. "You're all mine, here."

"Mm," Al said, as she folded her arms around his head. Al licked and sucked at her breasts until Mei pulled back, face flushed. She reached a hand down between them and over his crotch, rubbing at it. Al groaned as she undid his belt and fly, pulling his cock out of his jeans. "Mei," he said, tugging at his restraints.

"Yes?" Her voice was full of mirth as she ran a thumb over the head, her breath on its side.

"Fuck," he groaned and she laughed, kissed the side of his cock and then got back up to her knees. Al watched her intently as she stood, shimmying out of her tight jeans in front of him. "Jesus, Mei-"

She put a finger on his lips and he sucked in to his mouth, his tongue washing over it and Mei giggled, kneeling over his lap again. She reached her other hand down between them and pressed the head of his cock against her and Al groaned louder.

Mei settled herself down firmly on top of him and this time Al let his hips jerk up into her. It was an awkward angle for him but she didn't seem to care and rode him; rising up and coming down to meet his thrusts expertly. Mei encouraged him, both arms around his neck, her forehead pressed down to his. Al watched her face, couldn't tear his eyes from it, as she closed her eyes and her mouth fell open. Mei was breathing quickly, her hands tightening on his shoulders and Al couldn't hold out. He leaned into her, a few ragged thrusts later he was over the edge and tumbling, everything blurring at the edges.

She wrapped her arms around him as he shuddered, pressing his face into her chest. "Al," Mei said happily.

Al took several deep breaths, his nose buried between Mei's breasts. "Damn," he murmured. She rested her cheek on his head and Al said, muffled, "do you think you can untie me now?"

*

Al limped into the motel room with Mei at his heels, trying to peer around him excitedly. Ed was sprawled out on the bed, his back against the headboard and a bowl of popcorn between his legs. He raised his beer at Al as Al stopped somewhere inside the door.

"Dude," Al groaned. "Are you watching porn?"

"Nah, I should be so lucky," Ed said. "Some crappy softcore skin channel. Just a couple of fake tits, nothing to write home about." His shoulder was wrapped expertly in white bandages, and there were also some bandages wrapped around his forehead, under his bangs.

Al settled carefully in a chair, only wincing a little. "You look like shit."

Mei closed the door and frowned at Ed. "You didn't have a head wound when I left." She looked around. "Where's Winry?"

"Hell if I know, she's fucking crazy." Ed shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth, before awkwardly offering the bowl in Al's direction.

Al laughed dryly. Mei looked disappointed. "You didn't have sex with her?"

"What? No! Of course I didn't, what the hell." Ed waved his one good arm at the moment. "I don't want her crazy rubbing off on me, jeez."

"_Her_ crazy rubbing off on _you_?" Al said in disbelief.

"Okay, so that AND her mom will hunt me down and kill me."

"Touche."

Mei threw her arms in the air. "For fuck's sake. Someone's got to get that girl laid before she kills someone." She glared at Ed and then patted Al's shoulder awkwardly. "Try not to get tied up again," she said to him sweetly and let herself out.

"Damsel in distress," Ed murmured in a sing-song voice from the bed.

Al flung his boot at Ed and it thumped off the wall harmlessly. Ed laughed and Al lumbered up out of the chair, to fall face-first on the other bed. "Wake me when you're not a dick," Al said. "Or when Winry's cut yours off, whichever comes first."

He was asleep before Ed could retort.


End file.
